ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 288 (17th November 1987)
Plot Darren returns to Albert Square after spending the night in town. Mary and Rod go for an early morning walk as the day of the meeting for Annie arrives. Den has an idea for The Vic after reading the Guinness Book of World Records. There have been a number of burglaries in the Square overnight, and victims include Kathy and Pete and Ali and Sue's flats. Barry has come down with a cold. Lofty and Michelle clash over their money troubles. Gerry Fairweather, an estate agent, makes business propositions to both The Dagmar and Willmott-Brown's house, and then offers Den a proposition too. Farrukh returns to the Square to see Naima. She is thrilled by his return. Rod remarks on how well Sue is looking. Colin returns from jury service early and offers to open Barry's stall for him whilst he is ill. Dot stands by Nick, convinced he is not the burglar. Den catches up with Nick to talk about the dodgy smoked salmon. Carmel assures Mary that her drunken behaviour the night before will not be raised at the meeting. Darren warns Nick it is only a matter of time before the business friends show up and find him. A number of records are stolen from Barry's store by a group of youths. Colin is embarrassed, while Gerry just watches on. Pat slaps Nick when he calls her a "fat old cow". Barry is not happy with Colin for letting his records get stolen, though he quickly apologises for his behaviour. Den is unimpressed with Lofty for taking too long with a task in The Vic. Carmel, Dr Legg and the social worker all meet to discuss Mary's case. The social worker tells them that if Mary's parents refuse to let Mary have Annie back, they will have to go to court, something they are all keen to avoid for Mary's sake. Farrukh offers Naima a proposition of returning to Bangladesh with him and becoming his wife. Cast Regular cast *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Farrukh - Sumar Khan *Social Worker - Felicity Steele *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Gerry - Jason Watkins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Playground *Health visitor's office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He might fancy you doll, but he fancies making money a whole lot more.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes